doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Samantha Jones
'''Samantha Angeline Jones' é uma companion do Oitavo Doctor. Biografia Sam Jones é uma pessoa única; seus biodados/linha do tempo foram diretamente afetados por um evento que acontece futuramente nas suas viagens com o Doctor (PROSA: Unnatural History), fazendo sua vida antes de 2002 uma espécie de paradoxo. Linha do tempo 1 Samantha Jones teve uma infância muito conturbada. Em sua adolescência, ela usava drogas e tinha as cicatrizes de agulhas nos braços para provar isso. Morava em uma quitinete em King's Cross, Londres. Ela escreveu cartas a Anistia enquanto estava na escola e pensou em pichar um outdoor. Saiu de casa em 1997 e trabalhou em uma loja de vídeo até 2002. Fumava cigarros Benson & Hedges e chegou a usar ecstasy mais de uma vez. Ela viu o filme O Senhor dos Anéis, mas não achou nada de mais. Em seguida, conheceu o Oitavo Doctor, que tinha vindo à procura de um amigo. Ele explicou a ela sobre a cicatriz dimensional em São Francisco na qual sua TARDIS tinha se envolvido. Ele a convenceu a acompanhá-lo de volta para São Francisco depois que seus pais lhe mostraram uma série de cartões postais que tinham recebido de uma Samantha Jones, incluindo uma foto tirada em uma cabine fotográfica em Paphos que mostrava uma Samantha Jones loira e o Doctor. Enquanto em San Francisco, ela tentou seduzir o Doctor, foi capturada por Griffin, an unnaturalist, e fez sexo várias vezes com Fitz Kreiner. (PROSA: Unnatural History) Depois de vários dias após conhecer a vida do Doctor e Fitz, e encontrar efeitos do Wild Hunt (um pulso de energia em uma onda reversa da cicatriz dimensional que alterou seus biodados), ela correu para a cicatriz, alterando sua linha do tempo, de modo que encontrasse o Doctor (pela primeira vez) em Totter's Yard. (PROSA: Unnatural History, The Eight Doctors) Linha do tempo 2 Samantha Jones é vegetariana. Ela odeia drogas e nem toma Coca-Cola. Conheceu o Oitavo Doctor em 1997 enquanto corria de um grupo de traficantes de drogas. (PROSA: The Eight Doctors) Sam passou três anos no planeta Ha'olam, fazendo ela ter cerca de 21 anos quando reencontrou o Doctor e começou a viajar com ele novamente. (PROSA: Seeing I) Enquanto no planeta Hyspero, ela conheceu Iris Wildthyme. (PROSA: The Scarlet Empress) Iris morreu de radiação em Janus Prime, derretendo em uma poça no planeta Menda. O Doctor mais tarde a salvou usando uma órbita temporal. (PROSA: The Janus Conjunction) Em São Francisco, encontrou uma rachadura dimensional que alteraria a sua linha do tempo, refazendo e criando uma linha do tempo que ela viajava com o Doctor. (PROSA: Unnatural History) Sam escolheu deixar o Doctor em 1996, cerca de um ano antes da versão dela jovem sair da Terra e viajar com o Doctor. Para preservar a linha do tempo, Sam planejou ficar e auxiliar Sarah Jane Smith naquele ano e então foi para casa um dia depois que a sua versão mais jovem foi embora, mesmo estando por volta de seis anos mais velha e assustando sua família. (PROSA: Interference - Book Two) Obliteração Sam foi removida da linha do tempo pelo Doctor para preservar a Teia do Tempo. (PROSA: Repercussions...) Características Nascida em 15 de abril de 1980, ela tinha 16 anos quando conheceu o Oitavo Doctor em Totter's Lane. Ela frequentou a Escola Coal Hill. Pensou ser uma pacifista, mas matou pessoas: um Tractite e um humano, o segundo foi quando ela estava sendo controlada. (PROSA: Genocide, Kursaal) Ela ainda assim se chocava com formas extremas de violência, e acreditava que o Doctor era melhor que isso. (PROSA: Revolution Man) Aparência Na sua linha do tempo original, Sam Jones tem cabelo preto, cicatrizes de agulhas ao longo de seus braços e pouco tônus muscular nas pernas. (PROSA: Unnatural History) Na sua segunda linha do tempo, ela tem um cabelo loiro curto. Ela corre alguns quilômetros todos os dias, seja dentro da TARDIS ou em torno de onde quer que ela e o Doctor aterrissem. (PROSA: Option Lock) Ela tinha 16 anos quando começou a viajar com o Doctor, mas passou três anos em Ha'olam, fazendo com que tivesse 23 anos (mais ou menos) quando terminou de viajar com o Doctor. (PROSA: Seeing I, Interference - Book Two) Personalidade Sam Jones veio de pais liberais. Ela disse uma vez que a única coisa que realmente chocaria seus pais era se ela usasse drogas. É vegetariana e defensora do Greenpeace e dos direitos dos homossexuais. O Doctor levou-a para um comício do Greenpeace. (PROSA: Vampire Science) Durante sua viagem com o Doctor, Sam se apaixonou por ele. (PROSA: Longest Day) Apesar de acreditar ser uma pacifista e anti-guerra, ela pegou em uma arma depois de chegar em Skaro para lutar contra os Daleks. (PROSA: War of the Daleks) Hábitos e manias Sam gostava de correr alguns quilômetros todos os dias. Ela e o Doctor criaram uma lista de códigos (números) para aplicar a diferentes situações que pudessem encontrar (para que não precisassem criar um plano de última hora, bastava dizer um número). (PROSA: The Janus Conjunction, Unnatural History) Por trás das cenas Depois que Freema Agyeman entrou no elenco de The Carrie Diaries, na qual existe também uma personagem chamada Samantha Jones, o editor de roteiros de Torchwood, Gary Russell, mencionou em um tweet que esse codinome usado pela personagem de Agyeman, Martha Jones, no episódio Reset, foi uma referência à uma companion do Oitavo Doctor. Notas de Rodapé en:Samantha Jones Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Companions